EVENTS
EVENT DUGEON December will be released new dugeon for celebrate Happy New Year 2013 and Happy Birthday 2nd Battle City Online pet.jpg Description : Cha (23, 67) is the Pet Island guide and the NPC that will teleport you out of Pet Island. Coldland Sha(33, 57) is the island’s pet dealer. Coldland Sha will buy your captured pets from you for a price. The island bosses are: Event Special Dropped : Increase chance 50% to capture this new pet. TItle : [Pet Hunter] haunted.png|Event Halloween This is a special agenda event, this map has effect where you can kill friend (Friendly : on). October 2012 will be released Special Dugeon Halloween Map : Hidden Library Easy : Lv 30 - Lv 54 Normal : Lv 55-Lv 60 Hard : Lv 60-Lv 65 Very Hard : Lv 65-Lv 70 Extreme : Lv 70- Lv 80 Drop : *Helmet Halloween *Upper Halloween *Lower Halloween *Shoes Halloween *Cloack Halloween *Wing of Darkness *Circlet of Darkness *Master Knife of Darkness *Flag of Darkness *Randomly Epic Equipment *Randomly Epic Weapon *Alchemy Scroll *+15 Enchant Scroll *+14 Enchant Scroll *+13 Enchant Scroll *+12 Enchant Scroll *Pet Mini Wizard Card : *Orange Pumpkin : VIT +99 *Blue Pumpkin : HP Drain +500 *Two Headed Pumpkin : Fatal Damage +3.22% *Vampire X : Def +50 *Flying Darkness (Mini Boss) : Def +100 *Black Magician (Boss) : Skill Power +300 *White Magician (Boss) : VIT +200 Mid-September 2012 will be released Special Dugeon atlantic_map.jpg Other World Normal : Lv 55-Lv 60 Hard : Lv 60-Lv 65 Very Hard : Lv 65-Lv 70 Extreme : Lv 70- Lv 75 Drop : *Repair Durability *Element Weapon *Travellers Slot *Super Inventory *Adventure Bag Slot *Advanced Bag Slot *Album Card *Golden Box *Advanced Bag Storage *Teleport Area *Teleport Region *Flying Shoes *Straw Hat *Lucky Upgrade Material *Wing Licensed *Oracles Any Edition *Yellow Potions Package *Pink Potions Package *Epic Card *Saint Saiya Set Custome *Pet Super Knight *Other Epic Equipment *Other Rare Equipment *1.000.000 Exp Coupon *1.000.000 Points Coupon *Bonus 20 Flowers/for each clear Card : *Red Saint Saiya : VIT +110 *Blue Saint Saiya : HP Drain +250 *Yellow Saint Saiya : Fatal Damage +5% *Green Saint Saiya : Def +99 *Super Saint Saiya (Mini Boss) : Def +120 *Big Saint Saiya : VIT +250 TOURNAMENT June 2013 will be released new channel : Leader *Local Players are participant *Reward for Players **Winner each group/stage get Exclusive Armor Set Lv. 70 **All Participant on Knock-out will get 1 Pet Box **Participant All Quarter Fina will get Mount Box **Participant All Semi-Final will get 1 Ultra Golden Box **For 1st Score will get 1.000.000 B-Cash and Full Exclusive Accesories Lv. 80 for 1 Character **For 2nd Score will get 500.000 B-Cash and get Exclusive Shield - Exclusive Mask Lv. 80 for 1 Character September 1, 2012 will be released new server : Tournament All Stars *Indonesia, Singapore,Thailand and China are participant *Free 1 Character Player Gold Lv. 50 (choose) *Reward For Winner **Winner each channel Tournament All Stars get Exclusive Armor Set Lv. 50 **Participant All Quater Final will get Exclusive Accesories Lv. 50 **Participant All Semi Final will get 1 Ultra Golden Box (90% Legend Item Lv. 50, and 10% Epic Item Lv. 75) **For winner, will get 1.000.000 B-Cash and Full Exclusive Inventory Lv. 70 for 1 Character EVENT Event Weekly Event Daily